The bioinformatics core will provide analytical and statistical support for the various proposed projects. The core will also serve as a data repository for the high-throughput ChlP-seq data and will coordinate the deposition of the datasets into the public domain. Additionally, cytokine production and protein phosphorylation will be analyzed by core personnel with expertise in the BioPlex system. This POI project will study the molecular and cellular mechanisms of the induction and stability of regulatory T cells (Tregs). It involves the study of Tregs in both in vitro and in vivo models including molecular studies of gene transcriptional control and cellular studies using various mouse models of diseases. Particularly relevant to this core is the large amount of data that is expected as a result of the high-throughput techniques proposed. The core provide the following services: 1) to analyze and compare the data derived from ChlP-seq direct sequencing experiments performed for projects 1-4. 2) to perform statistical analyses of the experimental data from both in vitro and in vivo studies including those from various mouse models such as asthma, colitis, and viral infection. 3) to measure and analyze cytokine production and protein phosphorylation using the BioPlex system. The establishment of a core charged with these tasks will facilitate the consistent analysis of data sets as well as promote efficient and accurate data exchange among the various groups.